Stay
by BlueBellsWillBeSingingHorses
Summary: [POST GSD, TWO- SHOT] What will happen if Athrun will be deported from ORB? Expect surprises along the way. Please Read and Review.


**Author's Notes: **Unbeta-ed

**Disclaimer: **Idon't own Mobile Suit Gundam Seed/ Destiny.

_A year after the Second War concluded, Athrun Zala went back to ORB and served as a high profile Admiral under the direct orders of the Head Representative. Their relationship was just mere superior- subordinate talking about the neutral country's security, nothing more, and nothing less. A lot of things changed- especially their treatment to one another. But deep inside their heart, they both know that there are still shards of affection left to one another, but things are just complicated. _

Cagalli was walking to and fro in her massive bedroom waiting for someone to emerge and tell her good news. She was only wearing a loose shirt and pajamas and walking barefooted on the cold floor. Apparently, she was waiting for Ledonir Kisaka for the approval of her day off tomorrow. The blonde Representative decided to grab the opportunity to have a breather at least. She already planned to visit the downtown of ORB and enjoy the day as a normal citizen of the neutral country. She missed it. It was almost ages ago when she enjoyed that kind of freedom- away from formalities, extravagance and regality.

Finally, she heard a knock from her door and she opened it expectantly and found the dejected face of her long time bodyguard. Cagalli let him enter her room first before any thoughts ran on her whirling and assuming mind.

"The request was rejected, wasn't it?" her voice was wavering and she avoided to gaze at Kisaka's face.

The blonde lowered her head and formulated a "Plan B" in her mind. If the elders could not approve her single plead, then she will have to do it in a rough manner. She already tried it many times before and none of her attempts was futile- that is running away in the palace. Call it immature but she just wanted to have a selfish day to breath from all the pressures and burden of her country.

"No," Kisaka's harsh voice astounded the cold room. "It was approved by the elders and they are glad to have your day off tomorrow."

Cagalli's eyes glistened with joy, but the expression of Kisaka was opposite with his news. She inquired, "Then what's the meaning of your distressing face?" She playfully squeezed the face of the taller and broader man but his expression was still unchanged.

He finally caught her blissful amber eyes before saying, "Admiral Zala will be deported in ORB."

* * *

**STAY**

_**BlueBellsWillBeSingingHorses **_

* * *

"WHAT?! I thought you already requested them to cancel it," a fierce voice enveloped the dignified room of the ORB's Head Representative.

A well- built tanned man was hanging his head low in front of the exasperated blonde. "I'm sorry for that but the Higher Court judged the situation."

"That's injustice!" she raised her hands in exasperation.

"They considered him as a threat to ORB's security given the fact that he defected with the country during the Second War. The ORB Higher Court will just be waiting for the release of the deport papers before Admiral Zala will be expatriated in the country," Kisaka reported with a glint of distress in his voice. He too had shared good times with the blue- haired Admiral Coordinator.

Cagalli Yula Athha, with brows furrowed, glared at Kisaka, "I will do something about this matter with all my power."

Kisaka just sighed, "Just give up Cagalli, we are discussing this topic for almost hours in circle repeating the problem over and over again without formulating a solution. You are also aware that even though you are the most powerful figure in this country, the power of the Higher Court is independent and detached from your command."

"I KNOW!" she yelled with her amber eyes partially covered by her bangs. Kisaka knew that she was crying in secret and her heart was in disarray right now. As her long- time bodyguard, Kisaka knew that the two shared many precious moments in ORB in which Athrun will not be visiting anymore. He could tell that she was filled with sorrow that she could protect million lives of ORB's citizens but a treasured single person cannot be saved by her. It really hurts thinking that way.

Kisaka knew he had to do something about the two who were just reluctant to manifest their love to one another. Guilt was just knocking his heart whenever he saw Cagalli desperately cancelling the deport order of the Higher Court, and Athrun discreetly clinging into his ruby amulet whenever he's uneasy. He could not stand the opportunity waiting for them to seize the little time left for them to reconcile and reunite. He was the only one who can do it.

* * *

It was another fine morning in ORB and work was just waiting for the busy Coordinator Admiral. He already know that he will be leaving his post sooner or later, so he must take the chance to share for the last time his Coordinator expertise for the welfare of HIS now beloved country. He may treasured a lot of cherished times in his birthplace, but his stay in ORB was just valuable more than any place he went. He learned to love it- and so, he chose to protect it.

He welcomed the day wearing his neatly pressed military uniform and greeted the palace servants cordially. The Palace also formed part of his eventful life and he just wanted to live to the fullest his remaining days of staying there. He could not avoid but feeling pathetic to himself being powerless as he is. Athrun immediately went to his parked car as he planned to go early to the ORB Military Command Center to resume his mountain loads of work -there are still many papers to sign, trainees to attend, subordinates to supervise and a lot more that he massaged his temples to calm his mind. He swept all those tiring thoughts away and just opened door of his car.

"Admiral Zala!" a voice called him.

He paused and turned to the owner of the voice and found Kisaka catching with him. Bemused by his presence, Athrun just thought that maybe he just wanted to clarify things related to the Command Center.

"What is it Kisaka?" he asked as he saluted him with a bright smile on his handsome face.

"Why are you so early?" He returned the formal yet friendly salute.

"I had lots of pending works at the Command Center."

The taller man raised an eyebrow before he shifted his tone into a formal one, "Cancel it, I had a more important work for you to do."

Athrun eyed him in confusion, but being a disciplined Military Officer and a rank lower as he was compared to Kisaka, he saluted once again cuing the older man to carry on with his orders with him.

"Be the Head Representative's bodyguard on her day off."

* * *

Cagalli looked her reflection in the mirror with a brown leather jacket, pedal and boots on, plus a matching cap to hide her blonde locks from the eyes of the people. This was her free day after all. She was satisfied with her looks and doubted if anyone could recognize her with her attire. As she was about to open the door to start her escapade, someone opened it from the other side causing her to almost stumble from the shock.

"Hime- sama!" a middle- aged woman cried carrying dresses on her arms.

"You scared me Myrna!" she scolded, "Why are you in my room? And why are you carrying -?"

Myrna interrupted, "Let's get started Princess."

"Wait!" she desperately protested, but the older woman had already started undressing her.

* * *

The blue- haired Coordinator was waiting patiently outside his car. He was forced not to wear his uniform, instead, he was ordered to wear the clothes chosen by the Royal Dresser, Myrna. He wore a brown leathered coat under a V- neck shirt, a smart pants and a cap to hide his identity as he will be the bodyguard of the most famous figure in ORB. He sighed. He could handle training incoming military officers, simulating the Murasames Operating Systems or maybe exchanging gunshots with the most notorious gangs in the country, but this was the hardest task that he ever encountered. He knew that these past years, he was mustering all the strength that he had and has for Cagalli to forgive him, and that he was doing all he could to atone for his short givings, but he thought that this was not yet the right time. His time in ORB may be already counted, but he was actually planning to leave the country silently, and when he would already be away, he would only watch her on the television and when the right time comes; he would have the willpower that he needed to ask for her forgiveness and have her return to his arms again. But he wondered when will be that right time?

His thoughts were instantly ceased as he saw a descending figure from the staircase. It was Cagalli in a stylish blue jacket underneath a white tank top, mini skirt and just like him, a cap for their perfect disguise. Both of them had wide eyes upon seeing one another and their heartbeats were hammering wildly in their chests. They just do not know what to say, nor to comprehend that this was all a set up.

"What's the meaning of this?" Cagalli was the first one to find her voice.

Athrun stammered, "I… I don't know. I was just ordered by Kisaka to be your bodyguard for the day."

"I don't need a bodyguard," she answered flatly which sent a direct hit on Athrun's heart. She did not want to protect her by him anymore.

"But this was an order from the ones who permitted your day off, Head Representative Athha," Athrun responded with formality which constructed an invisible wall between them.

Cagalli scowled and murmured under her breath, "Damn those old geezers."

_'Same old Cagalli,'_ Athrun thought silently.

"I don't have any time to argue with them anymore, so just transport me to the ORB Plaza," Cagalli took her way on Athrun's car and they drove all the way to the place.

The whole ride was dead silent with Athrun concentrating on driving and Cagalli on sightseeing, so Athrun just turned on the radio so that they could get rid of the awkward silence. As they reached the said place, Cagalli immediately opened the door without waiting Athrun to open it and instructed him with her face opposite to his direction, "Fetch me 5PM in this place, you may return to your work, I know you left them." Without glancing back, she retreated and disappeared from the crowd.

The blue- haired Coordinator was just left speechless and lost in his thoughts. Athrun never thought that this agonizing feeling was brought back to him after many years. The last time he felt this kind of feeling was when his mother died and that was the reason why he enlisted with the military to avenge for her death. But in this case, whom will he avenge this? To himself? Unconsciously, he found himself engulfed with warm tears flowing from his emerald eyes and his hand was trembling unable to ponder how will he able to avenge his anger to himself. This paining sensation had been killing him slowly these past years.

* * *

The ride with Athrun for some minutes made Cagalli's heart to sore. The Head Representative- in- disguise was walking absent- mindedly consumed by sorting her feelings with the blue- haired Coordinator. She knew that she still loved him but things were just completely blocking them apart. Given the deport orders, plus the fact that the elders were finding another prospect fiancé to replace Yuuna Roma Seiran and the little time she had whenever she's at work. He was better off to find another girl to spend his lifetime and not to spend his time with her. She could not still forgive herself from her mistake of marrying the half- assed Yuuna and could not accept the reality that Athrun left her during those fragile times on the Second War. To equate these circumstances, everything will be equal and that they are not really meant to one another because even destiny is breaking them apart. But she could not deny the fact that whenever she's with him, she felt protected and assured.

But, the sudden deport orders was already a signal for them that they are not really for one another and they should unleash their past and embrace the future separated from one another. It also meant one thing: She will no longer see him. The smile that always blow her stress away, the emerald eyes that she used to admire, the voice that she always found comforting… everything about him. She concluded that she could not forget about him that easily.

She was now hugging her chest while crying her heart out, not minding the stares of other people upon realizing her feelings for Athrun. This was supposed to be her free day, her day off but damn him for ruining it! Cagalli continued on her tracks and finally found a solace place for her to have space. It may be a dirty roadside, but she did not care and sat on the rusty bench. There were only few passersby and she was glad that they did not give a damn attention with her. She collected herself and snapped to the right state of mind so that she could make most out of her day off today. Her tear- streaked face was evident, but she slapped it to be normal again.

As she was about to get up from the rusty bench, she felt a heavy and bushy arms encircled her shoulders keeping her to stand. She struggled but then, there were already two heavy set men with cynical smiles on their faces in front of her.

Cagalli glared, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" she demanded.

The bigger man, probably the leader smirked while drawing his shaggy face nearer, "It's been a long time since some lost swan got lost in our territory."

"GET YOUR BLASTED HANDS AWAY FROM ME!" she warned the man behind who was immobilizing her.

The leader continued, "You are a good prey," he laid a finger on Cagalli's face.

"BASTARD!" she gathered all her force to punch the man on the face only to be blocked by the adversary easily.

The three men just laughed at her failed attempt, "You know what happened to the previous swan that got lost?... She was found dead the day after we took advantage of her," With that, they laughed hysterically.

Cagalli thought that this was a good opportunity to get loose from them. In any way, she felt glad that Myrna forced her to wear a heels, it will be a good firearm for her. In the midst of their merriment, she kicked the leader in heaven- knows- where part and she immediately freed herself from the grip of the other member. But then, it was not enough. The other man caught her arms by surprise and her cap was flown away from the force.

The three men were startled at the sight of their Head Representative. But this added fuel to the fire. "Look here, we had our esteemed Head Representative Athha to visit our place."

"I COMMAND YOU TO FREE ME!"

The leader after recovering from the dazing attack from her, resolved to get a payback. It was humiliating to be defeated by a girl for goodness' sake! "The answer would be NO, your Highness."

"THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" She yelled while roaming her eyes on the surroundings. Deep inside, she panicked because there were no trace of people around the place.

He drew his face nearer to her the second time around, "We want you Head Representative." He licked his lips in a lustful manner which made Cagalli shudder. Maybe, just maybe she agreed to have Athrun to bodyguard her for the day would have been better.

The perverted person's lips were already going nearer her face, but she could not just do anything. She was carefully locked by the two guys.

Thoughts were flooding in her mind, and most of it was Athrun's. _'I'll protect you.'_

This was the mantra on her mind. After all, she was expecting Athrun to show up and protect her from the three men who were planning lewd on her. Her eyes suddenly bolted up as a thought crossed her mind… _She only wants Athrun to kiss her lips, no one else. Does this mean that she's not yet ready to let him go?_

**|… To be continued …|**

**Author's Notes:** Phew, that's all for the first part. I decided to cut my 'supposed one- shot' into two because it's been a long time since I posted on FFN. I just composed this out of boredom because I had been waiting for our internet provider to fix some signal problems because we have no internet for the past 10 days. Anyway, my other fic, "Caught Off Guard" was left in hiatus because I ran out of thoughts on how to continue it. My mind was disrupted due to information overload in my Accounting lessons. Feel free to drop me a review for me to be motivated on the last part of this two- shot Thanks and sorry for the grammar errors and please (I beg you) to point out those for me. _Asucaga Forever!_


End file.
